criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackson Sharp
Jackson Sharp is a main character featured in Season 2 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Rusthollow Justice Division's Consultant after joining the force in A Western War (Case #60 of Rusthollow). Prior to joining the team, he appeared as a suspect in the murder investigations of seven different people, as well as making quasi-suspect appearances in four cases. He later returned and became a suspect in the murder investigations of yogini Amita Korrapati in The Murderer in Mumbai (Case #55 of Explore the World) and carpet seller Ravi Patil in Silence is Gold (Case #59 of Explore the World). He was also a quasi-suspect in Road Slaughter (Case #54 of Explore the World) Profile Per his first suspect appearance, it is known that Jackson is right handed, smokes and can fight. Per his second suspect appearance, he is seen wearing beads and to have obtained scratches. It is known that Jackson eats beef and stout pie and goes fishing. Per his third suspect appearance, it is known that Jackson drinks tequila and has seen Breaking Bad. Per his fourth suspect appearance, Jackson is seen with a lapel pin. It is known that Jackson is allergic to pollen and eats chili pepper. Per his fifth suspect appearance, it is known that Jackson knows lock picking, drinks martinis and eats cinnamon rolls. Per his sixth suspect appearance, it is known that Jackson is physically fit and speaks Italian. Per his seventh suspect appearance, Jackson has an orange dye stain on his chequered handkerchief. It is known that Jackson throws knives and takes cough medicine. Per his eighth suspect appearance, it is known that Jackson drinks chai tea and quotes Gandhi. Per his ninth suspect appearance, it is known that Jackson is knowledgeable in anatomy, knows drum rituals and eats chilli con carne. Events of Criminal Case Skin of My Teeth Creature From the Deep Take a Dirt Nap Dead Like a Rag Doll When Push Comes to Shove My Lips are Sealed Mirror, Mirror on the Wall Caught in the Rye Stairway to Hell Hammer and Tong Paint the Town Red Road Slaughter The Murderer in Mumbai Silence is Gold Trivia *Jackson is based off fellow fanon writer JackofallCCtrades17. Case appearances *Skin of My Teeth (Case #9 of Rusthollow) *Creature From the Deep (Case #12 of Rusthollow) *Take a Dirt Nap (Case #26 of Rusthollow) *Dead Like a Rag Doll (Case #29 of Rusthollow) *When Push Comes to Shove (Case #33 of Rusthollow) *Jailbroken (Case #34 of Rusthollow; mentioned) *My Lips are Sealed (Case #35 of Rusthollow) *Sentenced to Death (Case #36 of Rusthollow; mentioned) *Crimson Spring Water (Case #37 of Rusthollow; mentioned) *Enjoy the Ride (Case #39 of Rusthollow; mentioned) *Mirror, Mirror on the Wall (Case #41 of Rusthollow) *Caught in the Rye (Case #51 of Rusthollow) *Stairway to Hell (Case #52 of Rusthollow) *Hammer and Tong (Case #57 of Rusthollow) *Paint the Town Red (Case #58 of Rusthollow) *Road Slaughter (Case #54 of Explore the World) *The Murderer in Mumbai (Case #55 of Explore the World) *Silence is Gold (Case #59 of Explore the World) Category:Characters (Rusthollow) Category:Main Characters (Rusthollow) Category:Main Characters (Josh) Category:Recurring Characters (Rusthollow) Category:Suspects (Rusthollow) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Rusthollow) Category:Characters (ETW) Category:Suspects (ETW) Category:Quasi-Suspects (ETW)